Off To Regionals
by WykedOne1979
Summary: Glee writes or sings originals songs


Off To Regional's

The whole Gang…

The Glee class was practicing their songs for Regional's. Suddenly they found out that Kurt is transferring to one of their competitions. They all were shocked and didn't know what to do, and they looked to their captains but they didn't have any idea what to do. Then another surprise came and Sue Sylvester took their songs without anyone knowing it because they heard her kids singing it and that ticked off the New Direction kids. So they decided to write their own songs and called Original Song week. Puck and Lauren wrote a song together called, "Don't you won't to stay" and once Mr. Shue heard this, he asked them to sing. They stood up in front of the class and sung to each other.

i really hate to let this moment go  
>touching your skin and your hair falling slow<br>when a goodbye kiss, feels like this

Chorus:

don't you wanna stay here a little while  
>don't you wanna hold each other tight<br>don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight  
>don't you wanna stay here a little while<br>we can make forever feel this way  
>don't you wanna stay<p>

lets take it slow i don't want to move to fast  
>i don't wanna just make love, i wanna make love last<p>

when your up this high, it's a sad goodbye

(Repeat Chorus)

oh yeah!  
>oh it feels so perfect baby..<br>don't you wanna stay here a little while..  
>(Repeat Chorus)<p>

Don't you wanna stay..  
>yeah yeah yeahhh<br>yeah yeah yeahhh

Once they were done singing everyone clapped and Mr. Shue was stunned because he didn't know that they had it in them.

Mr. Shue, "Anyone else?"( smiling )

Santana, Brittney and Holly raised their hands and walked up to the front of the room and announced that they would be sining "Landslide". Holly picked up the guitar while Santana and Brittney sat facing each other.

Took my love and I took it down  
>Climbed a mountain and I turned around<br>And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Well, the landslide brought me down<p>

Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
>Can the child within my heart rise above?<br>Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
>Can I handle the seasons of my life?<p>

Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes bolder, children get older  
>I'm getting older too, well<br>[ From: .]

Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes bolder, children get older  
>I'm getting older too, well, I'm getting older too<p>

So take this love and take it down  
>Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around<br>And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Well, the landslide brought down<p>

And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Well maybe, well maybe, well maybe<br>The landslide will bring you down

All the girls in the room, had tears in their eyes because they loved the song and they didn't know that side of Santana before. They locked pinkies and walked over to sit by Artie.

Mr. Shue, 'Next"

Artie and Mike came to the front and said we are doing P.Y.T. (pretty young thing)

You Know You ah Make Me Feel So Good Inside  
>Always Wanted A Girl just Like You<br>Such A P.Y.T Pretty Young Thing

[1st Verse]  
>Where Did You Come From Lady<br>And Ooh Won't You Take Me There  
>Right Away Won't You Baby<br>Tendoroni You've Got To Be  
>Spark My Nature<br>Sugar Fly With Me  
>Don't You Know Now<br>Is The Perfect Time  
>We Can Make It Right<br>Hit The City Lights  
>Then Tonight Ease The Lovin' Pain<br>Let Me Take You To The Max

[Chorus]  
>I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)<br>Pretty Young Thing  
>You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)<br>Tender Lovin' Care  
>And I'll Take You There<br>I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
>Pretty Young Thing<br>You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
>Tender Lovin' Care<br>I'll Take You There

[Background]  
>Anywhere You Wanna Go<p>

[2nd Verse]  
>Nothin' Can Stop This Burnin'<br>Desire To Be With You  
>Gotta Get To You Baby<br>Won't You Come, It's Emergency  
>Cool My Fire Yearnin'<br>Honey, Come Set Me Free  
>Don't You Know Now Is The Perfect Time<br>We Can Dim The Lights  
>{ From: .netread/m/michael-jackson-lyrics/p.Y.T.-(Pretty-young-thing) }  
>Just To Make It Right<br>In The Night  
>Hit The Lovin' Spot<br>I'll Give You All That I've Got

[Chorus]  
>I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)<br>Pretty Young Thing  
>You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)<br>Tender Lovin' Care  
>And I'll Take You There<br>I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
>Pretty Young Thing<br>You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
>Tender Lovin' Care<br>I'll Take You There

Breakdown  
>Pretty Young Things, Repeat After Me<br>[Michael] I Said Na Na Na  
>[P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na<br>[Michael] Na Na Na Na  
>[P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na Na<br>[Michael] Na Na Na  
>[P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na<br>[Michael] I Said Na Na Na Na Na  
>[P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na Na Na<br>[Michael] I'll Take You There

[Chorus]  
>I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)<br>Pretty Young Thing  
>You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)<br>Tender Lovin' Care  
>And I'll Take You There<br>I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
>Pretty Young Thing<br>You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
>Tender Lovin' Care<br>I'll Take You There

Before anyone else could go to the front Mercedes walked up smiling and pointed to Brittney and Lauren to come help her.

Mercedes: I am doing a song called Hell To the No.

Mama said "get yo' ass out of bed!"  
>I said "hell to the no!"<br>Said "wash your grandma's nasty hair!"  
>I said "hell to the no!", oh<br>They tried to take away my tots  
>I said "hell to the no!"<br>Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots  
>and I say "hell to the no!", oh<p>

Try to make me change my weave  
>Well I got something up my sleeve<br>It's a whole lot of

Woah oh oh, oh oh  
>Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no<br>I said Woah oh oh, oh oh  
>Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no<br>I'm not tryin' to diva out  
>But this show's gotta stop, so shout<br>Woah oh oh, oh oh  
>Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no<p>

Tell me I should eat my Wheaties  
>You know what? "hell to the no!"<br>Tell me I'd come down with diabetes  
>"hell to the no!"<p>

Try to make me change my eats  
>But baby, that just isn't me<br>I'm a whole lot of

Woah oh oh, oh oh  
>[ From: . ]<br>Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no  
>I said Woah oh oh, oh oh<br>Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no  
>I'm not tryin' to diva out<br>But this show's gotta stop, so shout  
>Woah oh oh, oh oh<br>Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no

Take me, you can leave me  
>But I won't ever change<br>If you don't like the rules  
>don't play my game<br>Time for me to get R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
>But if i don't, it's all in me<p>

Woah oh oh, oh oh  
>Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no<br>I said Woah oh oh, oh oh  
>Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no<br>I'm not tryin' to diva out  
>But this show's gotta stop, so shout<br>Woah oh oh, oh oh  
>Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no<br>I said not tryin' to diva out  
>But this show's gotta stop, so shout<br>Woah oh oh, oh oh  
>Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no<p>

Aw, hell to the no

… to be continued


End file.
